


Blake's Birthday Bash

by Doctor_Citrus (Warden_Shinigami)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Condoms, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Shinigami/pseuds/Doctor_Citrus
Summary: Yang takes Blake out to celebrate her birthday, deciding to celebrate with a bang, or several.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Blake's Birthday Bash

When Yang had told her she was taking her to a "hole-in-the-wall joint" she expected some kind of small bar. But Blake wasn't complaining about her current situation.

Her fingers gripped the edge of the table she was laying on, feeling herself being moved against it with each thrust. She had lost count of how many people had used her holes, an easy thing to do when a wall cut off her view below her waist. Eventually she felt the man fill the condom he was wearing, taking it off and sticking the open end into her stocking to make another ornament for her. Blake barely had time to rest as the next cock filled her ass.

The door to the booth opened and Yang walked in, sitting on a chair that had been provided.

"So, how's the kitty enjoying herself?" Yang jokingly asked.

Blake tried to answer, but was cut off with a moan as she was spanked by the person fucking her.

"That good, huh?" Yang said, pulling out her scroll. "It definitely looks good from the other end."

Yang placed her scroll down on the table, showing Blake a picture of her progress. Several used condoms hung from her stockings, her ass was red from being spanked, her legs were kept apart by a metal spreader bar, and some cum dripped from her ass and pussy. But what Blake enjoyed the most was the writing people had left on the wall, and on her.

_Hungry Pussy_

_Give her Kittens_

_Fill this Slut_

_Spank Here_

Yang had even written "Birthday Bitch" on the wall above Blake before she had started taking people. Looking at the picture made Blake bite her lip in anticipation, feeling the cock pull out of her ass and spray cum onto her.

"I'm gonna pay you back for this." Blake said.

"I hope you do." Yang said, pulling off her pants. "Now, does the kitty want some cream?"

Yang climbed onto the table, spreading her legs and positioning her pussy in front of Blake's mouth. Blake nuzzled herself against Yang'a thigh, moaning as another person claimed her pussy. Yang gently rubbed Blake's head between her ears. Blake began to slowly lick Yang's pussy, her tongue swirling around her clit. Yang bit her lip, holding back a moan as Blake's hands held onto her thighs.

"Imagine, just a small wall between you and all those people wanting to fuck you." Yang said. "Can you picture the things they'd do if it wasn't there?"

Blake moaned, feeling herself cum around the cock inside her. She loved it when Yang dirty talked her.

"You like that, don't you?" Yang teased. "Being a publicly used bitch. Letting strangers fill you up over and over again?"

Blake nodded, digging her tongue further into her pussy.

"I can see the appeal." Yang said, bucking her hips.

Blake moaned into her, feeling a marker being used to write another message on her body. She'd need to remember this place.

"Maybe next year I can take you to a club, collar you up, and let people take turns with your pretty little mouth too?" Yang teased.

Blake tightened her grip on Yang's thighs, feeling her pussy get filled with cum again. Yang eventually came on Blake's face, almost falling off the table as she moaned.

* * *

Yang and Blake walked back through the streets, both dressed again.

"So, how'd you like your gift?" Yang asked.

"It was nice." Blake said. "I'm still gonna have to pay you back for your birthday, though."

"Yeah, and what did you have in mind?" Yang asked.

Suddenly, she found her back pushed against the wall, Blake pressing her hand down her pants. Yang held back a moan, and Blake moved closer to her ear.

Yang felt her face heating up with all the ideas she whispered to her, leaving her dripping at the thought.

"Glad we can agree on that." Blake said, pulling her hand back and licking the bit of juice that was on it.

Yang watched as she walked away, stating her hips as she went.

She looked forward to her birthday.


End file.
